


Ian is a blabbermouth

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian says something he realizes he probably shouldn't have, but Mickey's response is much better than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian is a blabbermouth

Mickey woke up to find the usually occupied space next to him empty.

“Ian?” he asked and but got no reply. 

But then he heard Ian's whistling, followed by bangs of pots and pans from the kitchen. Mickey threw on some random clothes and made his way downstairs.

“Morning, sleeping beauty” Ian said and laughed at Mickey’s disapproving look for the nickname.

"You hungry?" Ian asked and placed a kiss on Mickeys forehead.

"Uh-huh" Mickey answered into the coffee mug before he took a sip.

Ian placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Mickey and one in front of himself before he dug in. Mickey picked up the newspaper and scanned the pages. As he flipped over a page he noticed Ian's puppy eyes over the edge of the newspaper.

"What?" He demanded. Every damn time Ian made that face it always involved something Mickey didn't want to do.

"Can I have the rest of your bacon?" Ian asked and Mickey laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked and Ian gave him the puppy eyes again.

It was always fun annoying Ian, so he decided to enjoy the fact he had something Ian didn't.

"Mmmm. No" Mickey answered nonchalantly and continued to read the paper. Not even five seconds later he spotted Ian's hand on its way over the table.

”Stop it” Mickey whined and swatted at Ian’s hand that was swaying dangerously close to his breakfast.

“You should have made more if you were so fucking hungry” Mickey said and shoved another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

“Hey, I made you breakfast so everything on that plate is technically mine” Ian argued.

  
“Well, who the fuck do you think paid for the food?” Mickey asked and Ian tried to steal a piece of bacon before his hand was swatted away again. Mickey trailed his eyes down the sport section in the paper but couldn't help to notice Ian’s pout in his peripheral vision.

“Some people are taught to share you know” Ian said and sat back in his chair, gently kicking at Mickey’s foot under the table to get his attention.

“And some people are also taught not to touch what isn’t theirs” Mickey argued back as Ian pulled Mickey’s coffee mug from his hand.

“Seriously, I will take this knife and start cutting fingers” Mickey threatened and Ian snorted because he knew that Mickey wouldn't do shit. Ian was just testing Mickey's patience now, not really caring about the food.

“No you wont” Ian retorted and smiled at Mickey.

“Wanna fucking test me?” Mickey dared and before he knew it Ian had reached his hand across the table, picked up the last piece of bacon and was now chewing on it with a giant fucking smug smile.

“Hey, I was saving that” Mickey whined and threw the newspaper down on the table.

“Too bad”

“I fucking hate you” Mickey muttered and looked at Ian broodingly.

“No, you love me” Ian replied before he actually thought about what he was saying. He seemed to realize it the same time as Mickey did and then they just sat there, staring at each other, uncertain what to say next. Mickey had never said it and neither had Ian all though they’ve both have implied it. Ian felt like he had pushed Mickey. He wondered if he could get away by playing it off as a half assed joke when Mickey got up from the table. He stopped next to Ian and kissed the top of Ian’s head.

“Yeah I do” he said and took both their plates over to the sink. A grin spread on his face when he felt Ian wrap his hands around him from behind, cause Mickey knew just how much those words would effect Ian."I love you to"

"Yeah I know"


End file.
